1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a step exerciser and, more particularly, to a step exerciser which can be rotated freely to provide multiple sports functions for a user.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional step exerciser is an exercise machine popular with users who can tread on pedals thereof to imitate walking and thereby achieve an exercise effect.
However, the conventional step exerciser can only provide the user with one walking method such that it is not enough to meet the user's requirement of interesting and varied exercises.
Therefore, the invention provides a step exerciser to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.